


august

by hordescum11



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, POV Scorpia (She-Ra), but since they talk about the others..., honestly it's only scorpia and catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hordescum11/pseuds/hordescum11
Summary: The summer is ending, the vacation too... Scorpia, Catra, Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio are going back to the city after weeks on the beach. Scorpia it's really happy, but... Things didn't go as she imagined.
Relationships: Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 9





	august

**Author's Note:**

> I did one with "betty" and catradora, but now it's time to "august" and scorpia x catra. 
> 
> again, english it's not my first language, so if there's any mistakes, please, just forgive me or let me know.

Scorpia took a deep breath and let it out through her mouth, leaving a peaceful smile on her lips. Those had been the best vacations she had in years, and all this thanks to her friends, especially Catra. It's okay that not all the guests attended - in fact, it was only Lonnie, Kyle, Rogelio and Catra - but she knew that the others had a very important reason for not going ... And did not even warn her that they would not go... unless Entrapta, she announced at the last minute that she couldn't go. 

Sitting on one of the bus seats, next to her best friend, Scorpia said goodbye to the beach view to welcome the city again. She wanted to talk, express to her how thankful she was that Catra have changed her mind and participated in the trip, comment on how much she loved those couple weeks (even with some twists and turns), but Catra seemed so ... distant. She could have just been enjoying the scenery, of course, but it wasn't the first time Scorpia saw that look on her. Throughout the beach, that look was present, especially the following mornings.

“Hey, Catra. Are you excited to come back? ” She asked in her typical animated tone, focusing her gaze on the lower one.

Catra shrugged, keeping her eyes on the window.

"I don't know ... Whatever." She replied despondently, changing her expression slightly. "At least I won't have to worry about the sea anymore."

  
Scorpia laughed, remembering how agitated she was at the games of throwing her into the water, sometimes being too serious ... And aggressive ... But, hey, it was just Catra being Catra. Besides, she was going through a difficult time ... Not that she knew much about it, but it had to do with her ex-best friend, Adora. As much as she tried to create a safe environment for Catra to open up and tell about her feelings, the cat remained closed, with very high walls. Once in a while, at night, after a few drinks, she let something or other slip away ... but nothing that could be understood.

  
"Oh yes! No sunscreen, no sand, no sea ... I don't think I'll miss these things for a long time. ” She tried to keep the chat going, joking, even poking Catra's arm with her elbow.

  
In response, Catra just shrugged her arm, not looking very comfortable with physical contacts, which for Scorpia, it's just fine. She had gotten used to that brunette's way, especially on this trip. She even thought they had evolved a lot! After all, they spent a few nights together, sharing a bed. If she told anyone, would they believe her? Scorpia and Catra, sleeping together? It seemed like a dream, so good, by the way. Of course, there was a whole "system" too. Every night they spent together, the next morning, Catra was very closed, introspective, much less affectionate than at night. Sometimes, Scorpia wished she didn't need to sleep, so she could make better use of the early hours with her before... Before the walls rose again.

“I think the only thing I'm going to miss is Kyle being buried in the sand. That was really fun.” A very small smile appeared on the brunette's lips, making the girl-scorpion's heart race.

  
"Right? It was a great joke!” She quickly agreed with her, laughing again, less cheerfully. “But ... Is that all you liked? Like, did you like anything else?”

  
_What about our dawns? Didn't you like anything? Our conversations? How I hugged you that night when you were sad for some reason? How we spended the next few days sleeping and cludding? The kisses you gave me? That I give you?_

  
"I think so ..." Catra looked slightly more thoughtful. "Oh, yes. When we played volleyball... It was hilarious to hit Kyle in the face.” His smile widened, while Scorpia's withered.

  
"Y-Yeah ... That was funny, too ..." She agreed, forcing both a smile and a laugh. It wasn't so funny, especially when his nose started to bleed... But at least it made Catra laugh and that was enough for the memory to be less desperate.

  
"Actually, this trip wasn't as bad as I expected..." She straightened her spine, standing straight and leaning against the bench. Finally, she turned her face to the tallest, with a small smile. "Good choice, Scorpia."

  
 _Was she smiling at me? Oh my God! She was! That was a good sign. A great sign._ It was not long before Scorpia's heart burst into happiness, knowing full well what it meant. She had liked all the early nights! From everything they went through ... Right? She returned her smile, taking advantage of the fact that no one paid any attention to them to lean forward to kiss her.

  
"What are you doing?" Catra dodged, frowning.

  
Scorpia blinked quickly, feeling her face heat up. _Oh, maybe I have rushed ... Cool, cool, cool_. She leaned back, taking one of her hands behind the back of her neck.

  
"Me? Nothing! I was just checking... If had a lash on your cheek, but it wasn't ... Nothing wrong! All right. You are still in perfect condition.”

  
Something about her speech moved Catra. Her expression slowly hardened, and she turned back to the window, saying nothing more.Scorpia didn't have the courage to say anything else.

During the following hours of travel, the two remained silent. Scorpia was agitated, with many questions still stuck in her throat, theories thundering in her head, as she watched Catra's serene face, sleeping. She had to stand still for a good part of the way, since Catra leaned on her arm and Scorpia didn't want to disturb her, didn't want to wake her up. She's _so_ beautiful... Seeing her asleep became one of her favorite pastimes, even if it sounded a little creepy.

She vaguely remembered one of the several times she woke up earlier than Catra, both being in the same bed. The night before, things had taken a different turn, it seemed until finally the cat's head was free of any suffering.

  
_"Are you sure?"_

  
_"Never have I ever before..."_

The questions prowled her head, as well as the memories that accompanied them. It was one of Scorpia's best nights, although the next morning was not the best. Catra was huddled, asleep, with her back to Scorpia. It was relaxing to see how the catgirl's back went up and down as she breathed, almost making her fall asleep again. It also made her want to caress, to hug her, to write her name on her back... And she tried. Scorpia raised her hand, but before she could mark it, Catra turned.

"What are you doing?"

She thought it was just a very vivid memory, but Catra was awake.

"Scorpia?" She called, with her typical suspicious but sleepy expression. Scratching one of her eyes, she looked at the window, letting out a tired breath. "I told you to wake me up when we were close..."

“Oh! Sorry! I, um, get distracted by my head. You know how it is." She chuckles, but did not have her laugh accompanied.

There she was, sulking again, as if she had done something wrong.

“Hey ... When we arrive, we could go out to eat. Right? Are you hungry?" Scorpia started to say, already with an idea in her head (even a scenario). “There's a cafeteria that is on the way between my house and yours ... We can stop by! Split a milkshake, eat french fries ... ”

“Why split up? Is it that expensive? ” Catra frowned, looking back at her.

"Oh ... No. Yeah, just ... Hm ... _You know_ ..." She gave a nervous laugh. “I would like to do these things with you, Catra. As we did during this trip... You and me ... ” In a bold move, she decided to place her hand over Catra's, carefully, hoping that this time she would understand what she was talking about.

  
The cat's face changed color, becoming more flushed on her cheeks as she stared at their hands together. For a moment, it looked like they were on the same page... Then there was a hesitation. Finally, she drew back her hand.

  
"Don't be sticky, Scorpia." She grunted, turning her face away. "We had fun, that's all ... It wasn't a big deal."

  
The expression on the tallest woman's face didn't even reflect half of what she was feeling. She knew there was a possibility that Catra might not feel things as intensely as she did, but... Nothing? At all? Was it just fun? Sure, it was fun, but.. _. Just_ fun? _No, Catra was complicated, I'm sure we will soon understand each other. Falling into that system ... It wasn't just summer thing... Was it_?

From the reflection of the glass, she noticed that once again, Catra's gaze was distant, but disturbed as well. Scorpia recognized that expression from another moment, things starting to make sense, unfortunately. The first and only time she saw her like that, was when she asked about Adora ... Shortly after asking, Catra went to the window of the small room of the beach house, facing the sea. Her face illuminated by the low moonlight only made everything sadder. So, avoiding talking about the blonde was not because she found the subject uninteresting, because she was angry or hurt, at least not _just_ because of it ... But because ...

  
The bus stopped and Scorpia blinked.

"What are you waiting for?" Catra was already on her feet. "Let's go! Before he leaves our spot. ”

Silently, Scorpia got up and picked up both her suitcase and her best friend's (if she could still call her that), walking hurriedly off the bus, just behind Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio.  
Outside, everything seemed to be back to normal. It was as if all those weeks had disappeared; as if they had taken a handful of sand and blown it... Lost in the wind.

"Hey, Scorpia ... About that diner..."

Catra was still attached to Adora. _Very attached_ ... Maybe in love ...

"Sorry what?" She blinked quickly, staring at the shorter one.

“I said I was _willing_ to go to the diner with you. What is your problem? You are more distracted than usual ... ”

  
_What's my problem? You rejected me, Catra ... Again. And you're acting like nothing has changed... Like nothing really happened. But this time has._

"I ... Yeah, sure ..." Scorpia forced a smile, turning in the direction of the cafeteria.

The catgirl walked beside her, fiddling with her cell phone, only attracting the attention of the tallest one when she gave a "hiss".

"What's it?"

"Nothing..."

Scorpia looked over her shoulder, seeing a picture of Adora, Glimmer and Bow. It seemed that they too had taken the vacation to travel, literally on the beach next to the one they were on.

"What a coincidence, huh?"

Catra looked up, blocked her cell phone screen, shooting Scorpia.

"Were you spying on _my_ cellphone ?!"

"Hey Hey! Sorry, I just ...”

  
 _"Forget it!_ I lost my hunger.” And without saying anything else, Catra accelerated her steps forward, practically marching like a soldier, but a furious soldier.

Scorpia stood, watching the girl she loved leaving. Part of her would like to see Catra stop, turn around and come back. Apologize, say that she would like to share a milkshake, let her hold her hand, and kiss her face, her mouth... But it seemed that all this was lost. Or rather, it was not lost, after all. You can't lost something that was never yours. 

_You were never mine._

She took a deep breath, then make her way home. When she felt his cell phone vibrate, she ran to pick it up and see who it was, hoping to be Catra. _One last hope_.

Entrapta:

  
_"What's up??? Have you returned ???_   
_How was the trip???_   
_Is it today that you are coming back?_   
_Sorry, I'm a little lost on the dates!_   
_I hope I don't miss the first day of school ... ”_

Scorpia smiled sadly, with tears in her eyes, then answering her friend.

_"It was the best vacation of my life."_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading it! I hope you liked it :)


End file.
